


Blindly into the Sun

by MidNightNeverMore



Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Haruno Sakura, BAMF Uchiha Sasuke, BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, F/F, F/M, Gen, Just kinda winging it, M/M, Multi, Really have no clue what I'm doing, Sakura is a protective friend, Sasuke isn't vengeful, Uzumaki Naruto is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-10-14 13:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10537548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidNightNeverMore/pseuds/MidNightNeverMore
Summary: Naruto's good at hiding, every jounin, chuunin, and ANBU knew that, though they didn't know how good he was at hiding.No one would have ever suspected that Naruto and Sasuke were really friends, in fact, for eight years no one even knew he was blind, this is just a story about our favorite Sunshine child and his life as a blind shinobi of the leaf, but things are changing, and a dangerous enemy is starting to show, Naruto just hopes no one figures out he's blind.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my first fanfic, but it is my first fic on here, so some constructive criticism is very welcome, and if anyone happens to see spelling errors, please inform me.

" ** _Hello_** " Kurama 'speaking' when he's acting like a ninkitsune. 

 **~Hello~** Kurama speaking in Naruto's mind.

" **Hello** " Kurama speaking out loud.

 

 

To say Naruto was an idiot, was an understatement, he never paid attention in class, he always slept through lessons, goofed around, and never had a single clone or henge work in his favor, except that god awful "Sexy-no-Jutsu".   

Sakura repressed a shudder at the name, it was perverted and childish, yet Naruto thought nothing wrong of it, she hated him for his blatant disrespect for females," Naruto, if I catch you sleeping in class again..." Sakura tuned them out, it was _always_ like this, Iruka-Sensei would snap at Naruto, Naruto would apologize half-heartedly, Iruka-Sensei would go easy on him, but still yell at him, Shikamaru and Sasuke would glare at Iruka-Sensei like he just got away with murder- Wait, _what_? 

Sakura quickly glanced around, trying to make sure she wasn't seen, though she wasn't sure if she hadn't, and sure enough, Shikamaru, who barely ever looked at the board, and slept more than Naruto, even if Sakura didn't think that was possible, was now glaring at Iruka-Sensei with such a look that the flower filled vase on Iruka-Sensei's desk began to wilt, or maybe that was from the _conjoined_ effort of Shikamaru and Sasuke. 

Sakura still couldn't fathom why Sasuke was glaring at Iruka-Sensei though, from what she could tell, the mysterious Uchiha, whom she would follow to the ends of the earth, hated Naruto with a passion, the two barely spoke and really Sasuke's only friend was some brown haired boy name Ugako, Uzukashi. 

Actually, now that she thought about it, she'd never seen the boy before in her life, she had heard Shikamaru talking about him, but the Nara really only said the kid was smart to send a clone home and follow after Sasuke, she didn't know what to think of that," As you know, we're having tests today, if you pass these.." Sakura tuned Iruka-Sensei out again, she knew she would pass and become a Genin, it was only a matter of time before she was passed on the same team as Sasuke, she was sure she'd be on the same team, she wouldn't accept defeat from Pig-Ino.

" Shikamaru, you're up first."

" Can Naruto go after me?" Came the Nara's lazy reply, much to everyone's, more so Sakura's, surprise.

" Of course." Iruka-Sensei didn't even react, almost like he knew why Shikamaru wanted Naruto to be after him, was she out of some loop? 

A soft, like a really soft click, brought Sakura back from her thoughts, expecting to see Iruka-Sensei with a pen before her, she frowned when she didn't see him, though she was sure she heard his pen click.

 Another soft, barely audible click brought her attention towards Naruto, whose head was lazily sitting on his hand, staring out the window as if he could see something they all couldn't, and then it hit her, Naruto was making the clicks, for whatever reason, she didn't know.

" Naruto, your turn." Sakura kept her gaze on Naruto as he gracefully hopped down from his seat, practically bolting out the door.

" He'll have a headband when the village goes under." She heard someone whisper, some girl named Kiriku, Sakura didn't care for her last name, and though she might've disliked Naruto, that didn't mean she hated him, she didn't entirely see him as someone who would never be a shinobi, but more like someone who would take a while to get there. 

Sakura nearly screamed out loud,  thirty minutes had passed and she hadn't been called yet, even though Sasuke, Chouji, Naruto, Shikamaru, Ino-Pig, Kiriku, Hinata and Shino already went.

" Sakura Haruno." Iruka-Sensei called out, nearly causing Sakura to jump out of her skin," Ye-Yes sir." She quickly called out, hopping up, sparing a quick glance around the room, only one thought on her mind, 'Just where is Sasuke?'

Ah yes, the ever elusive Sasuke, who she no doubt believed was a genin now, didn't come back from the test, along with Naruto, but that might've been from the blonde failing since she was sure he did, unbeknownst to her, Sasuke was on the other side of the village buried under blankets and a giggling blonde.

Sasuke let out a muffled grunt as he felt his friend plop onto him, though both preteens were wrapped in blankets it didn't hurt as bad, it still felt like a thousand pound teen fell onto him," We're genin! We passed!"

" We're not genin yet, our team Sensei still needs to qualify us, and besides, did you really think neither of us would pass? Can't you see your own talent~" Sasuke teased, invoking a loud whine from the lighter haired male.

" Geez Sasuke-Teme, so mean to your best friend." Naruto whined, rolling further on top of the Uchiha, eliciting another grunt of amusement, and an eye-roll so hard it was surprising that Sasuke's eyes didn't pop out of his head," Also we need to train, so get off. You have a shit ton of work to do to make your clones more stable, they're not useful when they pop after one hit."

" I would work on them, but a certain finicky fox is throwing a hissy fit because you called him feminine." 

Sasuke snorted, when he and Naruto were seven Naruto met the fox for the first time, it took a year, or maybe a little over a year, but both boys eventually came to like Kurama, though they didn't know the fox liked them back.

" Not my fault he's so prissy with his fur." Naruto laughed and lightly pushed Sasuke further into the ground as he stood," Actually I wanna come up with a plan, I wanna rob our new sensei blind." Sasuke laughed, hard, loud, and surprising not foreign, Naruto always had this effect on him, the Blonde made him laugh, cry, angry, he just made Sasuke _feel_. 

The dark haired Uchiha would always be thankful for that, after the massacre, Sasuke felt numb, and cold, like the warmth any emotion had given him had been ripped from him at an alarming speed, he almost considered drowning himself, but then a bright ball of yellow light tackled into him and swore that if Sasuke wanted to hate someone, he could hate Naruto, he could place all that fury, all that loneliness on Naruto and Sasuke suddenly found it hard to shun the blonde away, after all, they had been friends before the massacre, it wasn't going to change now.

 When Naruto re-entered the room, he was carrying a large scroll and several ink pots, quills included," I was thinking, after our new sensei tells us which training ground to, we should booby-trap it."

Sasuke suppressed a shudder, Naruto's pranks and traps were not a thing to take lightly, he'd seen an ANBU _sobbing_ from one of Naruto's pranks, the prank itself was only level 3, on a 1 to 10 scale, Naruto's traps go from 1 to 20.

" Maybe a few 7, or a 5's." Sasuke paled slightly and snapped his head towards his energetic, and apparently evil friend," You'd kill him, well, not really... Just mentally scar him, and send him to the hospital."

Sasuke shuddered, Naruto really only pulled level 1 pranks all over town, he rarely ever did 2 or 3, if and when he did, he pulled them on ANBU, and what a disturbing sight that was, grown-ups, who were emotionally detached, well most of them were but the ones he's seen seem to really care for him and Naruto (Mostly Naruto), crying from blood rushing to their head as they swung over a pit of Lava Snakes, yeah.

Snakes made of Lava.

Sasuke still isn't sure how Naruto managed that but he's sure that he doesn't want to find out," So, the more chaotic pranks are what you're pulling? The odd numbers are more destructive right?"

" Yep." Naruto responded, popping the 'p' as he plopped down next to Sasuke, leaning his back into Sasuke's shoulder," What training ground do you think our new sensei will tell us to be at?"

" I don't know, most likely training ground 3, but I'll plan out the traps and pranks for all 44 training grounds." Sasuke nods, not bothering to sway the blonde onto a different topic, when Naruto wants to tortur- Uh, Prank someone, not even the Hokage could change his mind," This might take a while, huh?" Sasuke asked humorously, occasionally pointing out potential pranking spots, whoever their new sensei was, he wasn't going to teach anyone after them.

 

 

When Naruto awoke the next day, the world was still as black as it had always been, 'Actually' Naruto thought,' Black isn't really what I'm seeing, more like nothingness.'

The blonde let out a soft click, letting the sound bounce off everything in the room, with every click, every pulse of chakra, he was able to create what the world looked like, a light gray world was laid out in front of him barely a second after clicking, Kurama had called it echolocation. 

Sasuke's chakra signature is in the kitchen making, what Naruto guesses is, Spaghetti from the smell. Naruto doesn't know why his friend loves tomatoes, they're such a weird fruit? Vegetable? The blonde shrugs, he doesn't really care, the fruit/vegetable makes Sasuke happy, the same way ramen makes Naruto happy.

" Hurry up, Dobe." Comes the playful command of Naruto's best friend, the strong smell of cooked meat and tomatoes assaulting Naruto's nose, Naruto can already 'see' Sasuke setting down his plate down at the large table in Sasuke's dining room.

" Yeah, yeah." Naruto responds in the same playful manner, he shouldn't miss his sight, Naruto's gotten so much better at sensing chakra, his senses were almost as sharp as the Inuzuka before, but ever since Kurama decided to help both him and Sasuke, his senses have gotten to the point that even without eyes, he can tell what color something is by smell and touch, a feat many of those who are blind have never achieved, though he doesn't really associate color with anything anymore.

" Spaghetti again? Really?" Naruto asks with mock exasperation, even though he's already stuffing noodles into his face.

" Hey! We had Ichiraku ramen for breakfast yesterday, we're eating something I like today." Sasuke says in a fake offended voice, after swallowing a particularly large bite of spaghetti, and since Naruto is almost a full fledged ninja he resists the urge to stick his tongue out at Sasuke, Sarutobi-Jiji would be proud.

" **If you two are done acting like an old married couple, you have that orientation soon.** " The familiar deep voice of Kurama says, as a small blob of orange suddenly lands onto the table, once the blob unraveled itself Sasuke couldn't help but laugh, he always laughed when he saw Kurama like this. 

Kurama, the terrifying and powerful 9-tailed-fox, was about a foot and a half long, and a foot tall, in fact almost 3 times the size of Akamaru, not to mention a little chubby, with large red eyes that screamed for innocence the real version of the fox had long abandoned.

" **Do not laugh at me Uchiha, it is not my fault my Jinchuuriki can not put much chakra into me, both the seal he has placed on him, and the village sensors will not allow much more.** " Kurama defended haughtily, though embarrassment was evident in his voice, and Sasuke recalled a conversation about his size he had with the fox a while ago, he apparently looked like his younger self, right after being created by the sage but much, much smaller.

 Naruto waved his hand, as if trying to wave off the small bit of rage Kurama felt, and a large smile found its way onto the blonde's face," Geez, it's okay Kurama, but just imagine if Shukaku was suddenly pint-sized, but way tinier than before, how would you react?"

Kurama opened his mouth, a snarky retort on his tongue, though as he thought about what his host said he quickly shut his mouth, Kurama would be crying from laughing so hard," **Do not do it again Uchiha**." Kurama huffed, his lone tail flicking in annoyance.

" Understood, _Kyuubi-Sama_." Sasuke teased, only to receive a glare from the tiny fox, before said housemate launched himself at Naruto, wrapping around the younger's neck to find a comfortable spot.

" **I am going with you both to the orientation, I expect you both to try to get your new teammate up to your level.** " Naruto cranes his head away, trying desperately to get away from the pointed look he's receiving from Kurama, and a quick check of Sasuke shows him that Sasuke is doing the same.

 

The trek to school was much more awkward than Naruto could ever remember.

" Why is everyone looking at me?" Naruto asked under his breath, knowing that Sasuke caught his question when the Uchiha began walking a little closer.

" Might be Kurama or the fact that we, supposed enemies, are so close to each other that we're practically touching without so much as a glare between us." Sasuke supplies glaring at the villagers when they scowl at the blonde next to him.

" Ah." Naruto said as he rubs the small amount his neck he can, since the majority is covered by the bright orange fox that is still wrapped around his neck.

Naruto nearly jumped when an ANBU shunshin-ed in front of him," Ah, Naruto.." The ANBU started, reaching for the young blonde.

" Oh! Frog-san! Look at this fox I found! I found him in the forest, he was really hungry, nearly clawed my face off when I nabbed him, but Sasuke and I got him to calm down, and gave him food. He's really sweet once you feed him I guess, got a big mouth though, he's apparently a ninkitsune." Naruto happily plucked the fox off his neck and showed him to his ANBU guardian, who seemed greatly relieved that the fox had been found and not conjured up.

" Have you named him?" Frog asked, following the two boys as they walked to the academy.

" Kurama." Sasuke responded as the fox wriggled its way back into a comfortable spot, yipping something that made Naruto laugh. 

Frog simply tilted his head, before nodding and dispersing himself in a swirl of leaves," Wonder what the Hokage will do about Kurama." Sasuke mumbled, finishing his sentence with a click, which Naruto huffed a thank you at. 

"Woah! Where'd you get that ninken from?" Kiba yelled when Naruto plopped down next to him.

" His name is Kurama, and he's a ninkitsune, ninken's are dogs, and ninneko's are cats." The blonde simply shrugged as he spoke, placing Kurama onto his desk, while Akamaru was yipping excitedly from his spot in Kiba's coat.

" Really? Didn't know there were ninja cats." Kiba was glaring at the ceiling as he voiced his thoughts, causing Naruto to chuckle, but before Naruto could speak, Iruka walked into the room and paled at the sight of Kurama. 

Iruka's eyes snapped towards the quietly laughing blonde that sat next to the only other student, er, ex-student that used ninja animals, and chalked it off as a ninja fox that Naruto just recently acquired, because of course Naruto would have one," Alright.." Iruka started, ready to list off teams, before noting that the ninja fox was fast asleep around Naruto's neck and that the blonde was subconsciously petting the little thing.

It was a cute image.

" Team seven: Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno." Before he even finished his sentence, Naruto grinned, Iruka noted with slight annoyance that it was the same grin that Naruto would give when he successfully pulled a prank, and in a split second it hit him, Naruto had been hiding his skill all through his academy year, the test yesterday was a show of that.

' Naruto must have been wanting to get these two on his team so he made sure to get the lowest grades, while still passing.' Iruka smirked and shot Naruto a look that screamed, I see what you did, Naruto just grinned wider.

 

Naruto was bored, and a bored Naruto was not a safe nor sane Naruto, though, even a non-bored Naruto wasn't a sane or safe Naruto either.

" Can I prank our new sensei?" The blonde asked in a huff glancing as Sasuke, the ravenette wasn't even trying to hide the fact that he was using Naruto as a shield from Sakura, who was growing mushrooms in the corner of the room.

"Hn."," _**I could care less.**_ " He waited for Sakura's reply, but the pinkette didn't respond, mushrooms still growing out of her as she seemed to fade more into the dark corner.

" What did you say to her?" Naruto whisper yelled at his friend only to see both Kurama and Sasuke start cackling, well Sasuke was cackling, Kurama was yipping his best version of a laugh. Maybe they, Kurama and him, were rubbing off on Sasuke too much.

" I told her I liked men." Blue eyes stared into pitch black ones, a single blonde brow raised, unimpressed.

" Wow." Naruto said dryly, dryer than a dessert in Suna," I'm going to go pull that prank and then try to coax our new teammate into working with a 'broken heart'." The boy hopped off the desk heading towards the door, a neat looking backpack slung over his shoulder.

 Sakura watched with only mild interest, her conversation with Sasuke replaying over, and over in her mind," _I don't like females, I like men, and I have my eyes set on a pretty blonde._ "

She wanted to yell, the guy she had been chasing didn't even like women, but, with a startling revelation, she didn't feel angry, or even sad really, she felt... Releived, and disappointed in herself? She wasn't quite sure what it was she was feeling.

Sakura glanced back at the blonde, watching as he henged a can of paint into a chalkboard eraser, all the while sprinkling gray powder onto the henged can," What are you doing?" Sakura asked, shaking the emotions she, for some reason, didn't have.

" I'm going to cover our sensei in paint and itching powder." Naruto shrugged off Sakura's incredulous look with a smile," If ninja can't be on time, their teammates or target could die, or their enemies could get away with valuable info."

Sakura blinked, before smiling," Need any help?" She asked sweetly, after all, Naruto had a point, and she had always wanted to pull a prank, even if it was just one time.

" Nah, but I have an idea that might help you." The blonde replied after a minute, and Sakura was forced to blink again.

" Me?" She asked completely caught off-guard, Naruto nodded and quickly threw something, no, somethings at Sakura, she nearly lost her footing trying to catch the scrolls that were thrown at her," What are these?"

" Some are medical Jutsu's, and the others are just some random elemental Jutsu's that Sasuke and I can't do, we have too much chakra to do this stuff, it requires someone who has a lot of chakra control, Sasuke and I tried." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, before skipping over to her, grabbing her shoulders from the back and pushing her towards Sasuke and... A fox? 

 

When Kakashi entered the classroom, he was a little disappointed when a chalkboard eraser fall onto his head, only for disappointment to turn to horror when something wet and sticky started to drip down his head and back.

" What?" He asked himself, ignoring the 3 kids laughing at him, and instead favor the chalkboard eraser, oh...

Kakashi glared slightly at the spraypaint can he held, bright orange paint still dripping from the can," Gotcha!" neatly scribbled onto the side. Naruto. He should've expected it.

" You're our sensei? Wow. Sasuke, we got Hound as our teacher." Kakashi quickly snapped his attention to his new genin, he'd be passing them even if they didn't deserve it, some very scary mothers threatened to castrate him if he didn't pass Sasuke, while some very scary ANBU threatened the same thing, only for Naruto. 

Wait, how did Naruto know he was hound, though from the way Naruto looked, and the way he had said his previous statement, he was severely unimpressed. 

It kind hurt the way Naruto looked, it was the same look Kushina had when Minato made a joke that wasn't funny.

Kakashi shook his head," My name Kakashi Hatake, and I will be you Jounin Sensei."

He glanced at all three of his students and nearly wilted dramatically when they didn't even spare him a glance, the Uchiha was too busy reading a scroll, and both Naruto and Sakura were leaning over a map of training ground three, Naruto was pointing at different colored circles on the map, while Sakura listened in, petting an orange bundle of fur in her arms. Probably a cat or another common pet a civilian family would have.

The man sighed, turning towards the door," Meet me on the roof." Kakashi only received mumbles off confirmation, though he wasn't really worried, so far they might be an okay team.

 


	2. Something is amiss...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi finally has a team, too bad they're vicious little monsters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to post weekly, or at least a little before a week is over, but I get distracted a lot, so it might take more, especially when my power goes out a lot.

Kakashi trudged his way into the Hokage's office, ignoring the stifled laughs he was receiving.

" Ah, Kaka...Shi?" Sarutobi, in all his years, had never seen a ninja look so defeated, and so colorful, not even Kushina's genin sensei had been this bad.

" Kakashi, what happened?" Asuma asked in between his laughs, the poor man looked like he would keel over dead if he didn't stop, Kakashi kinda hoped he would.

" Team 7 passes." Kakashi said as calmly as he could, and then turned sharply to Iruka, who, like Asuma, was laughing too hard his face was a startling shade of red," Iruka, why didn't you tell me those three were fucking terrors?" Kakashi hissed, only receiving more laughter from the younger man.

" Kakashi what happened?" The Hokage asked, amusement evident in his wrinkled eyes.

Kakashi grumbled under his breath before turning to face the Hokage," Fine, I'll start from the beginning.."

 

 

<When all of team 7 was seated before him, Kakashi smiled," Why don't we introduce ourselves, so we all know each other, you know share our likes, dislikes, dreams, hobbies, and such?" He suggested, noting the three eye rolls his suggestions garnered.

" Why don't you go first _sensei_?" Naruto said sweetly, Kakashi could easily tell the young blonde was mocking him.

" After all we need to get to know you, sensei." Sakura said, lacing her hands together and placing her head onto her laced hands,' Great they're both mocking me.' Kakashi thought as he gave his introduction, he was hoping they would find it amusing, are at least show him some other emotion than apparent disappointment.

" Wow, sounds like sensei's a pervert." Naruto said with a lone nod, and the pinkette next to him sighed sadly.

Kakashi choked on air

" Well my name is Sakura Haruno, I like... Medical Jutsu's, they're surprisingly easy to understand, cute little foxes," 'Ah, so that's what that is.' Kakashi eyed the little orange bundle, that was starting to move, as if sensing Kakashi's stare," And flowers, my dislikes are annoying... Perverts, people who don't take being a ninja seriously, and people who'll take me lightly just because I'm a girl. My dream is..." Sakura glanced at Naruto, then Sasuke, and her eyes hardened," To be there for my team, and be a great and terrifying medic. My hobbies include... Nothing right now, but 'studying new Jutsu's' is currently my new priority." 

(Kakashi noted she had paused quite often, as if thinking of herself for the first time.)

 Kakashi nodded, she wasn't like her files, but he was glad for that, he never wanted to deal with another Sasuke fangirl ever again.

" Blondie." Naruto stuck his tongue out at him.

" My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like my precious people, ramen, foxes," Naruto quickly snatched the fox out of Sakura's lap, and the pink haired girl didn't even mind,", training, and hanging out with my friends! I dislike those who try to hurt my precious people, the three minutes it takes for ramen to cook, getting caught, and perverts."

Naruto gave his sensei a dirty look as a quiet pause engulfed the group, before he grinned sweetly and leaned onto Sasuke," My dream is to be the Hokage, and protect the village, including any allies we make in the future, as well as my precious people! I have way too many hobbies to tell you about." Kakashi received a raspberry from Naruto when he finished.

'Ah, yes, an adult.' Kakashi thought with a well concealed snort.

" Broody." At this Kakashi received a glare from both Naruto and Sasuke," I am Sasuke Uchiha, I don't have many likes-"," He loves tomatoes!" Naruto interrupted and Kakashi watched in slight shock as Sasuke glared at Naruto, before the Uchiha launched himself at Naruto and began play fighting.

" Would you shut up dobe!" Sasuke hissed," Nope, embarrassing you is my goal for this year!" Naruto responded cheekily.

A throat clearing had both boys instantly part, and return to their seat like nothing happened," I have many dislikes, and my dream is to kill a certain group of people."

Kakashi froze, mind racing," Wh-what do you mean?" He asked, his throat incredibly dry as he glanced between his best friends relative, and his sensei's son.

" Some group called the Akatsuki, my brother joined them." Sasuke leveled Kakashi with a passive look," Heard about them from some white haired pervert spying in on the girls in the bathhouse."

' Jiraiya,' Kakashi's brain supplied,' He must have overheard him.'," I see, the Akatsuki is still a small group, not many strong opponents, are you sure you want to attack them?"

" Everything that involves the Akatsuki involves countless innocents to die, even..." Sasuke quickly glanced at Naruto, asking a silent question, and it seemed that whatever it was Naruto didn't want to share.

" Not yet, we can tell him later." Naruto mumbled, shakily petting the fox in his arms.

" And your, uh, hobbies?" Kakashi asked, hoping to lighten the dark mood that had started to set," I have many-"," He loves to cook." The ravenette glared at Naruto, but there were smiles on both of their faces.

" Well, meet me here at 10 tomorrow, and Sasuke, we'll talk about this matter now, when Sakura leaves." His voice was cold, and calm, forcing Naruto to shudder, it was the same voice hound would use on villagers when they tried to hit him, the few rare occasions they actually tried.>

 

Kakashi decided to gloss over the conversation he had with his two male genins, the fact that the cute little, and quite cuddly, fox was, in fact, the nine-tails, or as much of the nine-tails the seal would let out, would be too much for some people.

" Ah, I remember." Sarutobi said, nodding his head at the memory of the of the conversation, though most of the facts he already knew since Naruto came out and told him.

" What does any of that have to do with how you look?" Asuma asked, covering a snicker with a cough.

" I'm getting there." Kakashi snapped, flicking a heavily pink coated leaf towards the other Jounin," As I was saying..."

 

 

< Kakashi's eye twitched, watching as his three students ignored him in favor of eating their breakfast," Sorry I'm late, I got lost on the road of life."

" Only you could get lost on a one-way road, sensei." Naruto snarkily snapped. >

 

'Murder is not an option.' Kakashi thought repeatedly, trying desperately to ignore the laughter that once again consumed the room," Can I continue?" He asked, muffled laughing answering him.

 

< Three eyes stared down Kakashi like a vulture would its prey.

" Start!" He called cheerfully, watching in amusement as Sakura and Sasuke bolted off together, leaving only Naruto in front of him," Looks like your team left you behind."

Kakashi received a shrug, before the blonde gave him a wide grin," Actually, I'm just a distraction." And with that, the blonde disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving Kakashi slightly terrified, after all, Naruto was a master prankster, and Kakashi was his favorite person to prank.

" Not good." He mumbled glancing frantically around, occasionally dodging shuriken and kunai that came flying at him, lodging deeply into trees and rocks that surrounded him," Glad those didn't hit me, would've gone right through me." 

The jounin suppressed a shudder, eyeing the shuriken embedded in rock," Get him!" Taking longer then he'd like to admit, Kakashi realized the discarded weapons were, in fact, shadow clones, and to his horror, they were exploding shadow clones. 

When Kakashi composed himself, he was seething mad, spreading enough killing intent through the air to kill the plant life around him, though it was a comical sight to behold. Copy-Cat Kakashi covered in bright neon colors, it looked like a rainbow threw up on him, and that was most likely the idea. 

Slinking into the darkness like a wet cat, he furiously made his way over to his three students, who were laughing so hard they were curled into balls.

" I'm guessing Naruto was the one who set that up?" Kakashi asked dryly, eyeing his students who seemed to be laughing even harder.

" Yep, but Sasuke and I set this one up." The blonde said happily as the surrounding area filled up with smoke from dispersed clones, and Kakashi was flung into the air.

' I really need to stop underestimating them.' He thought bitterly, hearing a faint water Jutsu yelled from Sakura, and for a slip second he was terrified, what could his team use a B-ranked water Jutsu for? He was about to find out, he realized when he touched the ground, and instantly began to slide.

It was a muddy slope, covered in leaves, small twigs, and oddly enough chicken feathers.

 'Goddamn it Naruto.' Kakashi thought bitterly as the slide of horror came to an end, the end being a deep pit filled with insects, that looked to be made of slime.

" Why?" Kakashi loudly asked, hoping to be heard over Sakura's loud laugh.

" Wow, Kakashi-sensei, you're really good at falling!" She said sweetly, peering down at Kakashi while he sat sinking slowly in the hole.

" You're all evil." He groaned out, easily shushin-ing out of the hole.

" Sorry, sensei, but you're not out of our trap yet!" Within a second, two bodies flung themselves towards Kakashi in a blur of yellow, orange, blue, and black.

" You two work well together." Kakashi said, dodging kicks and throws the boys sent at him, not realizing the pink-haired kunoichi was nowhere to be seen.

" Oh sensei~" A voice said sweetly, as an almost bone breaking punch was quickly sent at his back, forcing Kakashi to twist around to see Sakura smiling calmly, and to Kakashi's horror, there wasn't even any chakra in her punch.

" We win!" Cheered a loud Naruto, who was hoping back and forth on his feet.

" That was actually kinda fun." Sakura agreed, and Kakashi was slightly floored, he couldn't sense her chakra at all. How could he not sense her? He was one of Konoha's best trackers, a sensor that nearly rivaled Lord Second-

" Oh, Naruto, thanks for tag, I didn't know there were tags for suppressing chakra." Sakura said, interrupting Kakashi's thoughts, as she peeled off a thin strip of paper from her back.

" There aren't." Kakashi said with slight horror, eyeing Naruto who was beaming proudly.

" There are now." Naruto responded, sticking his tongue out and holding out Kakashi's weapon pack, while Sasuke and Sakura held up the bells.

" Well now, you three get to decide who stays and who goes."," All three of us pass or else this book of yours gets burned." Naruto simply smiled at Kakashi, who was masking his shock extremely well.

A flurry of hand signs brought Kakashi's attention to Sasuke, as the Uchiha produced a single flame over his pointer finger, while Naruto pulled out the bright orange book from Kakashi's pack," You pass, you pass." Kakashi stated quickly, snatching his pack and book back from Naruto.

" Oh be careful Kaka-sensei, some of the traps we set up will still go off." Sakura said, skipping off the field, following Naruto and Sasuke to where ever they went.

" Wanna get some Ichiraku with us?" Naruto called out, though it was to Sakura and not Kakashi, which was rude in Kakashi's opinion.

" Sensei's paying." Sasuke clarified much to Kakashi's confusion, only for anger, and embarrassment to overtake him as Naruto waved Kakashi's wallet around.

" Sure, I can order as much as I want right?" Sakura asked,' These kids are monsters.' Kakashi thought bitterly.>

 

There was another round of laughter ringing through the Hokage's office, and though Sarutobi prided himself in how levelheaded he could be, it didn't stop him from chuckling at the story he was told," And how much money did they leave for you?" Asuma asked, eyeing the extremely thin wallet Kakashi was holding, receiving only a sigh to his question," I'm guessing that it's not a lot." Asuma just got another sigh.

 

 

Sakura was proud of herself, to say the least, she worked her butt off, and was able to terrorize her sensei along with her two new teammates, one she use to have a crush on, and one she had always hated, but now?

Well, she kind of regrets all the time she spent hating the bright blonde and spending almost a whole day with Sasuke made her glad the boy was gay, even if he wasn't and had just said that so she would leave him alone she was glad, he was far too prissy, and arrogant to spend the rest of her life with.

She glanced at her two teammates, who were training fiercely in Sasuke's backyard, before glancing down at the wounded rabbit in front of her, Naruto and Sasuke had told her she'd be better at medical Jutsu then them, and she was damn sure, she was gonna confirm it, they could do so much but her? Sakura at least had superior chakra control over them.

" **So how is it going**?" Kurama asked, nestling up against Sakura.

" I'm having some problems with controlling my chakra but after some chakra control exercises it's much easier." She answered. 'Ah, yes, Kurama.', Sakura thought, shortly after Sakura joined Naruto and Sasuke near the Uchiha compound, she didn't ask about what they talked about with Kakashi-sensei, they admitted to having kept an A-ranked secret between them, and since she's their teammate, she would have to know it, in case something came up. 

When they told her that Naruto was the nine-tails jinchuuriki, she didn't really react, she only looked at the fox wrapped around Naruto's neck and asked if that was the real nine-tails, when she was told yes, she smiled and said he was sweet, she surprised all three of them with her reaction. It wasn't until they decided to train at Sasuke's place that she realized what it meant, but she.. She just excepted it.

" **My kit and the Uchiha kit have far too much chakra to do something like healing, they're both better with destructive Jutsu's**." Kurama said, emitting a hum of content when Sakura began to pet him.

" I feel sorry for them, you know? They work perfectly with each other, they're both smart and strong, and then they get sattled with me. I'm not fast, I'm not strong, I chased after Sasuke when I should have been trying to be a better kunoichi... I treated being a ninja as a joke." Sakura glanced down at the tiny fox, who was peering up at her with an emotion she couldn't figure out.

" **My first host, Mito Uzumaki, was a woman who loved her village as well as Hashirama's, I listened to many** **other Uzumaki talk about her behind her** **back.** " He started, tail flicking in annoyance," **She was cruel but kind, vain but humble, she was a woman of contradictions, and when she was younger, she couldn't do anything, she was too impulsive, too weak.** " Kurama gave her a smile that was all teeth and continued," **A few years later, if you saw that woman on the battlefield it meant death, she became the only one who could slap sense into Hashirama, the only woman who could defuse a verbal bomb from going off. My point being, it might take time, but you could be one of the most remembered shinobi due to your inhumane strength, or your diplomatic skills, or even your healing abilities, it will just take time, but that doesn't mean you should stop or feel sorry for yourself. If you want to get faster, train like they do, you want to get stronger, train with them, you want to heal better, use them as you train.** " The fox hopped up, trotting into the backyard to the outstretched arms of Naruto, leaving a new found will of fire in Sakura.

When Sakura went home that day, Naruto and Sasuke noted her new attitude, especially when she grabbed a pair of weights and latched them onto her legs, grinning all the while.

" You had something to do with it." Sasuke said glancing at the fox in between them.

" Yep, he gave Sakura-chan a giant speech, about Ōoba Mito." Kurama huffed and turned back into the house, his tail twitching in annoyance.

" Don't call her that." He mumbled dejectedly, causing Naruto to laugh, and Sasuke to shake his head in amusement.

" You also need to stop that." Sasuke said suddenly.

" Stop what?" Naruto asked genuinely confused. 

" You're able to look at people with so much emotion in your eyes, even though you're as blind as a bat." Naruto pouted, and 'stared' at Sasuke with hurt eyes," See, you're doing it now."

" But I don't want people to know, right? I have to stare at them, even if it is unnerving." Sasuke was about to respond when a loud knock interrupted both of them, and the loud voice of Kiba called out," Yo, Naruto you here? Sakura said you were."

Sasuke scowled, watching Naruto hop up, and skip to the front door," Yep! Watcha need?"

" Nothing much, my mom wanted to invite you, and Kurama over for dinner tomorrow." Naruto tilted his head, asking a quiet question," I don't know dude, seemed real eager to meet Kurama, but I convinced her to allow Sasuke, and Sakura to come, so I guess your sensei is invited too. You'll meet my sensei as well, I just hope Shikamaru's sensei is cool."

After a quick goodbye and an affirmation, Naruto was sitting next to Sasuke once more," You know what to do?"

" Hn."

" Thanks."

Sasuke glanced at Naruto, leaned his arm over the shorter blonde, and pulled him close," Don't worry, I'll make sure no one finds out."

The blonde responded by resting his head on Sasuke's shoulder, staring out into the blank world he had known for so long," What color are the flowers again?"

" The flowers near us are yellow in the middle, shifting into red near the edges." Sasuke started, he knew that Naruto remembered their colors, he knew the blonde could figure it out himself, but," The ones three feet away from them are deep blue, fading into a light purple." It wouldn't hurt to indulge his favorite blonde.


	3. Don't mess it up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsume Inuzuka overheard Kiba talking about Kurama, and decided, as one of Kushina's friends, to make sure the little fox Naruto has wasn't because of the nine-tails. So now all of team 7 are invited to eat dinner with team 8, and team 10.  
> What could possibly go wrong?
> 
> Also, Naruto is confirmed to be precious.

Naruto was practically vibrating with excitement, sure he and Kiba were friends, they'd known each other ever since they were seven, but he had never been invited over before, something about how he looked.

He didn't think it was from the whiskers.

" Oi, Naruto!" Kiba loudly yelled, jogging over to the blonde," Oh, and Sasuke, and Sakura." He said unenthusiastically, though Naruto could feel the smirk on Kiba's face," Right back at you dog-breath." Sasuke teased," Please don't start fighting." Shikamaru's lazy voice called out, coming to stand next to Naruto.

" That would be very troublesome, why? They tend to go all out." Shino agreed, standing on Naruto's other side, Sakura only sighed, wondering why she had two teammates who'd rather fight than talk.

" If you two hurt each other I'm not healing either of you." She finally said, following after Hinata who was peeking out from the compound's walls, and proceeded to drag the shorter girl into the Inuzuka compound," Geez the girls are a bunch of killjoys." Kiba mumbled, before getting elbowed in the side by Naruto," I wouldn't say that so loud in case your mother hears you." Sasuke told him, beating Shikamaru who had the same warning." Where's Chouji?" Naruto asked, glancing down the road Shikamaru had come from," He's helping Ino with something since he couldn't escape her quick enough." Shikamaru said, half serious, half joking," Oh, yeah, she's still a 'Uchiha' fangirl, isn't she." Naruto stated, jokingly elbowing Sasuke who quietly groaned," Don't remind me."

" Where's Chouji?" Naruto asked, glancing down the road Shikamaru had come from," He's helping Ino with something since he couldn't escape her quick enough." Shikamaru said, half serious, half joking," Oh, yeah, she's still a 'Uchiha' fangirl, isn't she." Naruto stated, jokingly elbowing Sasuke who quietly groaned," Don't remind me."

 

Despite Naruto's earlier excitement, he was now suddenly, horribly, nervous. 

Why? 

Well, Tsume, Kiba's mother, looked like she was either going to rip Kurama off his neck and strangle him, cry violently, or breakdown and tell him something she wasn't supposed to talk about, so in all, the completely silent and stress filled dinner was nerve-racking.

" The turkey is lovely Tsume." Shibi, Shino's father, finally said interrupting the silence," Kurama!" Sakura shrieked, jumping in her seat as the small ball of fur stole turkey off her plate," If you're gonna steal food, steal from Naruto.", ** _" As you humans say, you snooze, you lose... Naruto also expects me to steal from him."_** The fox yipped back, eyeing Naruto who was shielding his plate of food.

 Tsume watched the scene with humor and worry, she had met a few ninkitsune before, and so far Kurama didn't seem too different from them," So how did you meet your kitsune?" Shibi asked, and Tsume reveled in the realization that every other adult seemed to be interested in the small fox too, though not Kakashi, cheeky bastard probably already knew," There some woods behind Sasuke's house, and there was this annoying sound of someone begging for help-", ** _" I was not begging for help, I was merely asking for assistance."_** ," Oh, shush, we decided to check it out and found this guy stuck in some bushes."," ** _I was not stuck, I-"_** ," You weren't able to claw your way out, I know, I know, now let me tell the story. Anyway, after freeing him, he started to claw my face, yelling at us about how we scared his food away, so we took him into Sasuke's place and fed him.", ** _" I much prefer rabbit over_** _**pig**._ ** _"_** The small ball huffed, swiping Naruto's turkey leg, and running off," My leg!" Naruto whined, causing Shikimaru to snort and toss his untouched turkey leg onto Naruto's plate. 

Naruto was mentally laughing though, he had only spent a few minutes talking to Kurama about what to say to them, and it looked like it worked.

" Sounds like an interesting dou you make," Tsume motioned towards the fox that seemed to be sharing his stolen food with Akamaru," Yeah, everyone seems to think foxes are disgusting or something, they always sneer at Kurama." Naruto responded helping himself to another serving of peas, causing a majority of the adults to look away. 

Sasuke wanted to laugh at them

Naruto wanted to laugh at themSakura just felt bad for them.

Sakura just felt bad for them.

"So how did you meet Shino?" Shibi asked interrupting another awkward silence," Oh, I met him when we were really young, I think we were 5? 6?" Shino nodded at Naruto and quietly mumbled a 6," We met at the park, some bullies were killing bugs in front of Shino, and I made them stop." Naruto shrugged as if his reaction was the most normal thing that kids his age had done.

" You also said Aburame's were cool, and that Kikaichu was a really impressive technique, you also told the other kids that the Aburame were a really old clan, that had been loyal to the village for decades and should be respected for that." Shino said as if surprised Naruto wouldn't bring it up," It's just fact." Naruto remarked back, adding another helping of roasted potatoes onto his plate.

The table was silent, but Tsume could feel the pride swelling in Shibi's chest, she could also sense the slight embarrassment coming from Shino," That's... Really nice." Ino piped up, staring at the blonde male with wide eyes," Naruto is just like that, once punched an older kid in the face when he made fun of Chouji's dad." Shikamaru added, opening one eye to stare at the bubbling blonde who was fighting off both his 'ninkitsune', and Kiba's ninkin.

" Back off this is mine." Naruto whisper yelled as he held his turkey leg away," Begone you animals!" The blonde finally said dramatically shoving as much turkey into his mouth as he could, Shikamaru smiled at the blonde's actions and Tsume wanted to cry, or punch something, maybe both.

Probably the Hokage to be honest.

Naruto was so much like both his parents and it hurt.

" I've never heard about that." Choza piped up, eyeing Chouji who flushed and quickly looked away," Kid was just being a jerk." The younger Akimichi mumbled, rolling some peas around on his plate with his fork, trying desperately to avoid his father's eyes, " Would this be the same day you snapped at your aunt when she called Naruto a brat." Choza suddenly asked, watching his son start to stab said peas,"...Maybe." He answered even quieter, as the large dining room filled with silence again, though it didn't seem to an awkward air.

" When Ino was young," Inoichi started, eyeing the young blond male with humor in his eyes," A bunch of boys would come around and tease her, even broke a vase she had made for flowers." The man continued, remembering a short tan blonde standing in the distance as Ino tried not to cry about the vase she adored, the only vase she had made with her mother," You wouldn't happen to know why it was suddenly repaired the next day would you?" Inoichi asked kindly, he had already figured the boy had done it as Naruto's faint chakra had lingered on the vase until morning came.

When Naruto looked up, he was aware of Ino gaping at him," You fixed it?" She asked quietly, staring at Naruto like he had two heads," I thought the kids were being really rowdy." Naruto confessed, twitching uncomfortably at the attention he was receiving, luckily Sasuke was next to him, calming him slightly." Please tell me that you met Naruto in a similar way." Tsume asked suddenly, eyeing her son, who looked a little too

" Please tell me that you met Naruto in a similar way." Tsume said suddenly, eyeing her son, who looked a little too guilty for her liking," Well, you see, I-"," Will this make me ground you?","...Probably." Tsume let out a groan, almost all the kids had some sweet story about how they met Naruto but _noo_! Her son had to have the story that would probably have her pull her own hair out. Dammit, Kiba.

She was suddenly aware that most parents were staring at Sasuke, all of them asking a silent question as he conversed with Sakura," Hey, Sasuke," Tsume started, eyeing the ravenette who finally turned to look around the table," How did you meet Naruto?" She asked, watching at his eyes darkened for a fraction, though his face still remained blank," Met him one day when I was 4, Itachi wouldn't let us leave until we became friends, couldn't get rid of him since."  Tsume wanted to give him props on hiding his emotions so well, but they were trained in sniffing out lies, it was easy to see he was hiding something.

Sasuke, on the other hand, had no plans on telling any adult about the scared blonde boy he and Itachi had found covered in his own blood and dirt, and more bruises than thought possible, holding his own body close as he tried to force his broken leg back into place.

He had no plans on telling them about how he wanted to puke when a swollen and purple face stared up at them in fear, only the blonde couldn't look at them, _he didn't have any eyes_.

It was a sight he'd never forget, even if the blonde laughed it off as nothing, saying that it happened often though the eye plucking thing was new.

When they asked about Kurama about Naruto's sight years later, the Fox confessed that the seal prevented him from forcing enough chakra to fully heal Naruto's eyes, the fact that Naruto's eyes even formed back surprised him.

" I see." Inoichi said, meeting Tsume's gaze, he knew too, the Uchiha was lying," Ah, it's getting late." Choza laughed out," We better head back, especially since you kids have D-missions tomorrow." Asuma finally butted in, having been watching how the dinner went with questions left unanswered. 

" We should do this again." Kiba said with a bright smile as quickly stood, ready to run off in order to avoid doing dishes," Try it Kiba. I dare you." Tsume said to her son, who stiffened, before groaning," We could stay and help with the dishes if you like." Naruto offered, only to receive a nonchalant wave," Nah, Kiddo, Kiba needs to learn a lesson, go home and sleep." She told him, smiling as he nodded and followed after Kakashi. 

When she turned back to Kiba, he was already gone. "Dammit, Kiba." 

 

 

Naruto found himself face full of bean bag within seconds as he entered the Uchiha compound," That was so intense." The blonde whined ignoring the huff from Kurama who stood on his back," **At least the parents seem to like you more now, I would consider this, as you humans say, a plus**." The fox said with a deep chuckle, before fading into red wisps to rest.

" I never really knew you were so nice." Sakura admitted quietly with guilt as she watched Sasuke flop onto Naruto, both boys practically being consumed by the large bean bag," It's okay, I don't really like being noticed." The blonde loudly retorted, muffled by the bean bag, and by the Uchiha," No, that's not okay. I didn't... I should've tried to be your friend sooner, but I let everyone tell me no, and didn't try to see you with my own eyes, I just saw you through everyone else's." Sakura glanced at the bean bag, aware that it was oddly silent

Sakura glanced at the bean bag, aware that it was oddly silent and still," Really, Sakura, it's okay. People are scared of me, scared of the Nine-Tailed-Fox, so I know why they treat me so harshly, but I'm not angry, they can hate me all they want. I make them see that Kurama isn't evil, I'll make them see I'm not evil, I'll show them that they don't need to be so full of hate. It may take a while, but I will." 

Before she knew it, Sakura found herself in smushed between her two team mates with tears in her eyes," I'll help, I'll do everything in my power to help." She mumbled, and for the first time in her life, Sakura was sure she found something worth protecting, be it the younger blonde with a bright smile, and a kind heart who was mistreated for something beyond his control, the fox who had wanted freedom, let anger consume him for once in his life and was then branded a monster while being used like a puppet, or the broken ravenette who only wanted the truth, but instead was told lies by shallow people who only wanted his Kekkai Genkei and nothing to do with him.

Within minutes the trio were quietly conversing life, curled around each other for comfort, they talked long into the night, confirming her thoughts.

This team would be her purpose, supporting them would be her dream. She just had to catch up first, and god help the fool who would try to take them away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for how long it has been for chapters, I've been trying to work on them but a really big family situation happened, so bear with me.  
> I'll try to post for my other two stories as well, if something doesn't come up.


End file.
